


A Werewolf and a Betta Fish Walk Into the Tatters

by FluffyTheUnicorn



Category: Tattered Weave
Genre: M/M, i had a need to make a fic titled this, this is half serious and half shitpost, who doesn't need an edgy ship mixed with the were!lycus au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyTheUnicorn/pseuds/FluffyTheUnicorn
Summary: Lycus is a werewolf and a scientist. Shay is a mermaid. They live after the apocalypse sorta.





	1. gay for fish

Lycus wasn’t the type to hope for the best. He wasn’t expecting to find anyone alive in the Everstorm. The Coral Reef was a pleasant, and welcome, surprise. Lycus was swimming around, introducing himself to shopkeepers. He had gotten pretty far down, and decided to head into some place with the sign “Starboard Engineer”. Swimming inside, 

Lycus saw neatly organized kith, neatly organized toy-making equipment, and neatly organized toys. 

“H-hello?” Lycus said, cautiously. He saw a betta fish merfolk, hard at work. Lycus couldn’t help but admire the betta fish, he looked really cute.

“Hello. Oh. You’re a human. What do you want?” The betta fish said, barely glancing up from whatever he was working on.

“I-I’m Lycus! I’m from H-Hope University…. I-I-” Lycus turned into a stuttering mess. He wasn’t expecting to find a fish person cute. 

“I’m Shay. Is that all you need?” Shay replied, not even looking at Lycus. Lycus gave a thumbs up and swam away. 

 

Being hard at work all month was hard for Lycus. It was nice to have finally found a new remnant, but the full moon decided to ruin the celebration. He was sitting in the lab with 

Piper, and as the two got ready for the full moon, they talked about their days. It was kinda like weird sibling bonding.

“So, bro, how was the Coral Reef?” Piper asked, double checking the lock on the door.

“O-oh you know… it was n-nice…” Lycus said, blushing, while moving his collection of stuffies down to the ground. He liked hugging the stuffies in wolf form. 

“Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!” Piper was able to figure out why Lycus was blushing. She was his little sister, after all. “ARE YOU GAY FOR A FISH?!”

“U-uh…. Grrrr… oh would you look at that! Roar i’m a WEREWOLF bite bite.” 

Piper got the hint.


	2. whoops

Lycus decided to make a daily trip to the Coral Reef to talk to Shay. Most of the time Shay said nothing. Lycus was too shy to say anything, either. They sat, together. In silence. Occasionally, Shay said something. Most times, it was him asking for food. 

Lycus was sitting and waiting for Shay to say something.

“Do humans have any magic?” Shay asked, actually pausing from his work.

“Nope! N-not at all… we have s-science… which is like magic, I-i guess. Hope just has 100 percent human humans,” Lycus replied. He was so afraid of letting his dark secret slip that he was fidgeting with Shay’s kith.

“Ah. I see- Please don’t touch them- oh….” Lycus accidently knocked one of the whimperials over, which caused a domino effect, knocking all of them down. The perfectly organized kith wound up causing a huge mess.

“Ohmygodi’msosorry” Lycus tried to apologize. Shay pushed him out of the store. Lycus left without saying anything else.

Lycus decided to swim down to the seabed, where the local fish grandpa lived. Ogenus was hard at work…. making a mess with his glorious garbage. It was impossible to not knock something over, which always got Og’s attention.

“Oh, human kiddo, how are you?” Ogenus said, swimming over to Lycus.

“F-fine,” Lycus replied, giving Ogenus an awkward shoulder pat.

“Okie-dokie. Hey, you wanna see something cute?” 

“S-sure.”

Ogenus led Lycus into a room full of baby merfolk. They were swimming around, playing with toys, and eating snacks. Og walked over to a cabinet, and opened it, revealing several books. 

“Lykie, you wanna read a book to them?” Ogenus asked.

“Sure,” Lycus agreed, grabbing a storybook. He didn’t pay attention to the title. He plopped down on the ground, and the little children swarmed around him. They seemed ready for storytime.

“Once upon a time, there was a mermaid, named Lilac-”

“MY MOM’S NAME IS LILAC!!!!” Screamed one of the children.

“L-Lilac swam up to the surface everyday, to watch a mysterious pirate. She didn’t know the pirate’s name, but she knew the pirate was a beautiful woman.”

“MY MOMS ARE LIKE THAT GUYS!!!” Screamed another child.

“Lilac realized the pirate seemed to run around at night, too. One night, Lilac decided to watch her at night. The moon was full, and instead of a pirate, Lilac saw a w-w-w-wolf. Lilac, out of fear, hid underwater, hoping the pirate would save her. Lilac stayed there for hours, until the wolf turned i-i-nto the p-pirate. OKAY THE END.” Lycus slammed the book shut and swam out of the room.

Damn it, why did the one book he chose have to be about werewolves? Lycus heard Ogenus calling for him, but he ignored it. This was a horrible day.

**Author's Note:**

> I SAID I WAS GONNA DO IT


End file.
